


It's Your Call

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Role Models [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Role Models, Run Away, Young Jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny waits at the bus stop with dreams of leaving home at ten years old. Amethyst walks by, and they have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Call

Jenny slumped against the pole of the bus stop, tired from the long walk there. Next to her, her book bag slumped uselessly as she picked at her ripped jeans.

“Hey sad sack!” she looked up to see a girl with large purple hair greedily stuffing her face with cakes. “How’s it hangin’?”

“I’m not a sad sack,’” Jenny hissed, turning away.

“Well you sure look it!” she said, coming to stand in front of her. “So, if you’re not sad, what are you doing crying at a bus stop?”

Jenny snapped up crying, “I’m not crying!”

“Hey, no need to get snappy!” she said, shrugging it off. “I was just trying to help.”

She started walking away and Jenny snarled as she looked down at the ground. She couldn’t help but look back up at her as she walked away.

She growled in frustration and said, “It’s my dad, okay?” before putting her face into her arms.

She turned around and walked back over to the ten year old. “Uh, sorry, what was that?”

“My dad,” Jenny said as she fought back the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. “They always say I should be more like my sister, but I don’t want to be like her!”

“Ugh, I know that!” the girl said as she rolled her eyes and plopped down next to her. “Let me guess, she’s super neat, right? Thinks she knows everything, too? Right?”

Jenny snapped her head towards her, angry tears flowing down her face as she yelled, “Yea! Ugh- and- _Ugh!_ Like, seriously, it’s like I’m the evil twin or something!” She paused and banged her fist on the cold concrete before relaxing on the pole again. “I just want my dad to get that I’m my own person.”

“So? Just _make_ him.”

Jenny scowled as she asked, “How do I do that?”

“He probably gets it already, is what I’m saying. Just tell him what you just said. You’re not your sister.”

She watched her for some time. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Look, I’m not gonna say it’s easy or anything like that, but it’s a lot easier than running away. Hey, this bus thing might even work out for you, I don’t know. It’s your call kid.”

Then she stood up and left, walking down the road quickly and without looking back this time, even as Jenny scrambled to her feet and watched her leave. As soon as she was out of sight, the bus began rolling up. Jenny lifted her bag and considered getting on, looking over her shoulder at the bus.

She smiled and ran an arm over her face to brush off the tears. A wide smile painted over her face as her legs started pumping, leading her in the direction of home.


End file.
